Semana Shipping 2009
by Priincezz
Summary: Respuesta al reto del País de Agni. Cap 1: Yukka. Cap 2: Taang. Cap 3: Sokkla. Cap 4: Maiko. Cap 5: Haru Lee. Cap 6: Zutara. Cap 7: Kataang.
1. Yukka

**N/a: **Maldita sea... soy débil. Hoy en la mañana me estaba diciendo: "No los subiré, sólo me pondré en ridículo. Además, ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo hacerlo... Mejor espero para el próximo año...", sí, claro... sólo ví el topic en el foro y me arrepentí ¬¬. Aquí está mi contribución (del asco.. soy pésima escribiendo en épocas..) a la Semana Shipping del País de Agni. http : // pais de agni . foro latin . com / forum . htm

**Nivel:** Nivel B

**Tema:** Comedia/Prehistoria

**Ship:** Yukka

**Nota de la que me acabo de acordar xD:** Se supone que Sokka, Katara, Yue... etc, son cómo de unos trece años (Sokka); y Kya existe porque... ¡bueno, es un AU! Tengo derecho a ser que Katara no esté traumada con que le quitaron a su madre... xD.

*****

—Sokka... ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Katara por enésima vez, al ver a su hermano mirar una pared de su cueva embobado.

—Sí... —Suspiró—. Es... bueno... tengo ideas.

—¿Ideas? —Katara lo vio irónica, se cruzó de brazos y se paró entre la pared y su hermano, divertida—. ¿Qué clase de ideas?

—¿Qué, me tomas por tonto? —Y antes de que Katara pudiera decir "Sí", él prosiguió—. No estoy tan tonto como para decirte...

—Ah... —Dijo ella, escrutándolo con la mirada.

—No te lo diré, Katara —Repitió Sokka con fingido desinterés.

—De acuerdo... —Entonces se le abalanzó encima, provocando que Sokka gritara por auxilio.

—¡Ah! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —Gritó, antes de que Katara pudiera hacerle algo—. ¡Te lo diré, hermana! Pero no te burles, ¿eh?

—No, si yo nunca me burlo de ti, hermanito mío —Dijo con marcado sarcasmo, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa "angelical".

—No te aproveches —Le recriminó su hermano, mirándola con esa carita de perro abandonado... —. ¿Ves éstos dibujos? —Señaló los garabatos que se encontraban detrás de Katara.

—Ah... ¿son dibujos? —Preguntó ella, mirándolos por vez primera con sumo asombro.

—Sí, tonta... por eso lo dije —Contestó Sokka con sorna.

—Mira quién habla, Sokka... —Lo fulminó con la mirada—. Pero, ya... ¡dime!

—¡Espera! ¡Tranquila, niña! —Se burló.

—¿No quieres otro "ataque", o sí...?

—No me hiciste nada —Le sacó la lengua, triunfante.

Error.

Katara se abalanzó encima de su hermano, pensó en hacerle algo de agua-susto-control, pero decidió optar por lo más efectivo en esos casos: Cosquillas.

—¡Ah! ¡Katara! ¡Basta! —Decía entre jadeos, y forcejeos con su hermana menor—. ¡No es justo! —Katara no paraba—. ¡Si no paras... eh... LE DIRÉ A MAMÁ!

—Mamá está con papá cazando —Le sacó la lengua mientras lo tiraba de lado y le hacía más cosquillas.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Si no paras no te cuento!

Eso sí funcionó.

Katara soltó a Sokka en el acto y se sentó a su lado, con los ojos brillando de emoción.

—Dime —Pidió.

Sokka se levantó y caminó por la oscura cueva en la que se encontraban. Sólo un pequeño rincón era alumbrado por una pequeña fogata que pudieron hacer con muchos esfuerzos su papá y él. Ahí era donde se encontraba Katara, mirándolo expectante.

Las "pinturas" que hacían se veían borrosas desde ahí, sólo alcanzaba a distinguir un mamut que había pintado cuando era más pequeño (y eso sólo porque el mamut era del tamaño de casi toda una pared, siendo absurdamente desproporcionado desde los pies hasta la... esperen, ¿eso era una cabeza?), y aquel dibujo que había hecho hoy.

Una luna.

Bueno, sólo hay una. Y a Sokka le encantaba verla. Le encantaba salir de noche (independientemente de los gritos atemorizantes de su madre, y de una que otra amenaza de su padre), caminar hasta cansarse, y echarse al suelo a verla. Esa hermosa luna...

Claro que había veces en las que se tropezaba a causa de la ausencia de luz. ¿Qué acaso la luna estaba triste en ocasiones, y por eso desaparecía? Sokka tenía tantas ganas de saberlo...

Había veces que se quedaba dormido, tumbado en el suelo, con la luna cuidándolo. Soñaba con una hermosa figura que provenía de su luna querida que le hablaba... y que le causaba tanta paz, y tanto calor en su pecho, que sólo esperaba por las noches a salir y encontrarse con esa figura nuevamente... aunque fuera sólo en sueños.

Esa noche en particular había soñado que ella quería verlo. Físicamente.

Y Sokka estaba tan emocionado que en todo el día, sólo pensaba en eso... Era por eso que había pintado la luna en la pared, porque podía quedarse todo el día ahí a verla en lo que oscurecía realmente, para pensar en la belleza que quería verlo.

Verlo, a él.

—¿Sokka? —Preguntó Katara, mirándolo desde el otro extremo de la cueva. Sus ojos azules brillaban desde lejos, siendo el fuego lo único que iluminaba en aquella cueva. Éste reaccionó y se dio cuenta... ¡ya era de noche!

Salió corriendo, sin decir nada; Katara se alarmó tanto que se paró rápidamente, corriendo tras él.

—¡Sokka! ¡Sokka, ven acá! —¿A dónde se dirigía?—. ¡Sokka! ¡Sokka, por favor!

Cada vez estaba más alarmada, pero Sokka no le prestaba atención. A lo mejor si no estaba solo, la chica de la luna no saldría a hablar con él... Tenía que hacer que Katara regresara...

—¡Vete! —Era lo único que su cerebro brillante pudo ingeniar para hacerla volver—. ¡Vete, es muy peligroso! —Agregó, aunque sabía que no lo era.

Corrió entre la selva húmeda que rodeaba su cueva; corrió, tratando de perderse entre la maleza y, consecuentemente, Katara regresara.

Y lo logró.

Pero Katara regresó con más personas...

—¡Sokka! —Gritaba su madre.

—¡Sokka! —Gritaba su padre.

—¡SOKKA! —Gritó una alarmada Katara.

—¡Déjenme solo! —Era lo único que gritaba. Si antes lo dejaban salir de noche, ¿por qué ahora se ponían como locos?

La locura lo poseyó y tomó una rama (la cual no quería zafarse de su posición original, y Sokka tuvo que hacer malabares para soltarla) blandiéndola ante ellos con gesto amenazador.

—¡Déjenme! ¡Tengo algo que hacer! —Decía mientras seguía moviendo la rama de un lado a otro, hasta que su padre, Hakoda, se la quitó de una arrancada.

—¡Deja de jugar! —Le reclamó.

—¡Ustedes dejen de seguirme!

—Si tan sólo nos dijeras a donde vas...

—¡Sólo déjenme! —Dijo, mientras retomaba su brillante osadía de correr sin parar.

¡Tenía que ver a la chica de la luna!

Corrió, corrió y corrió. Hasta que sus piernas no lo soportaron, e hicieron que cayera cerca de una laguna.

Rápidamente se incorporó, fingiendo que no había pasado nada, aunque no hubiera alguien a quien probárselo. Se levantó y trató por todos los medios de quitarse la suciedad del pedazo de ropa que tenía, pero no lo lograba... llegó al punto de querer arrancar el pedacito de tela que estaba estropeando todo.

—Calma...

—¡Es esta maldita cosa! Si... tan... sólo... se... quitara... la... mancha —Decía entre forcejeos con la tela, sin darse cuenta a quién le hablaba.

—Estoy segura de que no importa.

—¡Sí, sí importa! ¡Maldita tela! —Había pasado de las manos a la boca, tratando de romper la tela con los dientes.

—¿Y por qué importa tanto? —Dijo aquella voz después de una risa suave, que hizo que la piel de Sokka se estremeciera.

Paró lo que estaba haciendo, pero siguió sin mirar al frente.

—Porque quiero verme bien —Murmuró.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque hoy iba a verme con alguien... —Contestó, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas enrojecían, lo bueno era que estaba oscuro, y no se podía ver...

—¿Y eso qué? —Preguntó, otra vez, aquella voz.

—¡Pues que quiero verme bien para ella! —Exclamó, mirando con furia a quien sea que le hubiera preguntado eso, ¡qué pregunta!

Pero súbitamente se quedó helado.

—Hola —Le sonrió esa chica...

—Hola... —Contestó como bobo.

—Eres Sokka, ¿cierto?

—S-sí... ¿T-tú...? —Comenzó a tartamudear, era tan linda...

—Yue —Dijo después de reír, nuevamente...

—Ho-o-la, Yu-ue —Tartamudeó de nuevo, y Yue rió otra vez, tapándose la cara.

—No... ¿hice algo malo? —Preguntó Sokka mientras se acercaba.

Yue bajó sus manos a la altura de su nariz, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran hermosamente.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que... bueno... ¿por qué te tapaste la cara?

Yue rió otra vez.

—No lo sé —Y comenzó a reír, Sokka hizo lo mismo.

Tardaron un poco en recuperarse, pero ambos se miraban fijamente.

—¿Te reirás cada que diga algo?

Yue se tapó la boca a propósito.

—Trataré de contenerme —Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente.

—Y yo trataré de no hablar entonces...

Ambos rieron, esa chica era linda, pensó Sokka.

—No es necesario... —Miró hacia arriba—. ¿Te gusta venir a ver a la luna, verdad?

—Yo... bueno... sí, pero... ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Conozco a alguien que me dijo eso —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —Yue sonrió.

—Eso, en tu ojo...

—¿Hay algo en mi ojo? —Se acercó a él.

Sokka la miró acercarse a él, y fue entonces que vio algo particular en su mirada.

—Tú... tú eres la chica de la luna, ¿cierto?

Yue se alejó de él.

—No... —Susurró Sokka al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

—¿No qué? Sé que soy un espíritu, pero esperaba que te dieras cuenta después de... —Se sonrojó.

—¿Después de qué? —Él se acercaba cada vez más.

Yue cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y Sokka no supo que hacer ante eso. Siguió acercándose, pero no sabía qué haría después.

Antes de pensarlo siquiera, juntó sus labios con los de Yue, y se sintió tan bien... Era tan suave, trató de abrazarla, pero no pudo...

—¡Sokka! ¡Sokka, por Dios!

Katara lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué? ¡Yue! ¡¿Dónde está Yue?! —Dijo Sokka al tiempo que se incorporaba del suelo, y se soltaba de su pequeña hermanita, quien lo miraba con miedo.

—¿Quién es Yue? —Preguntó.

—¿Cómo que quién es...? —Se heló a la mitad de la frase—. ¿Fue un sueño?

Levantó la mirada, seguía fuera de su cueva, pero estaba amaneciendo. ¡Demonios! La luna ya estaba desapareciendo...

¿Había sido un sueño, o realmente había pasado?

¡Y ¿cómo saberlo?!

Sokka se sintió tan desdichado... Katara se sentó a un lado suyo, mientras ambos miraban cómo la luna se iba por el horizonte.

*****

**N/a:** Buu... ya sé... no es ni la mínima parte de gracioso... pero... bueh, ya aquí está. Tenganme piedad... :S (En serio, soy terrible escribiendo en épocas... ni siquiera se nota que es la época en específico. Es más, ni siquiera escribo bien lo importante ¬¬'... perdón u.u').


	2. Taang

**N/a:** Wa! Gracias por los reviews ^^. Y ahora... ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Éste es más gracioso que el anterior! Maldición... para que vean que ando en la luna ¬¬... Como sea, esta raro... y le agradezco a Ruby por betearlo ^^. ¡Gracias, 'manita linda! xD

**Tema:** Edad de Oro/Mito.

**Ship:** Taang.

**Disclaimer: **Para que vean que estaba todavía más lejos de la liuna... ¡Se me olvidó el disclaimer en la pasada! *Muere* En fin, como ya sabemos, pero se los repito... Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece. Les pertenecen a Brian y a Michael... ¿ok? xD

*****

¿Será cierto que los monstruos existen?

Podría decirse que existieron... ¿no?

En fin, en un tiempo lo hicieron. Y punto.

Hablaré de uno de esos monstruos... esta historia es tan rara...

Comenzaba con un chico, un chico que se llamaba Aang. Aang era un chico muy relajado, tranquilo... monje, que siempre estaba en un estado no muy común... pero tranquilo. Siempre velaba porque las cosas estuvieran en equilibrio y que todo fuera sencillo. No era necesaria la violencia, o eso siempre decía.

Nos ubicamos en una remota comunidad en el Reino Tierra. Donde a unos niños los asustaban con la historia de un monstruo; un monstruo horrendo que podía hacerles mucho daño si mentían.

Había niños que no lo creían, pero poco tiempo después los encontraban en situaciones muy extrañas. Obviamente habían mentido antes. Por ejemplo, a un chico lo encontraron en la punta de un barranco, sujetado únicamente por una punta filosa (donde estaba colgado de los calzoncillos) hecha de piedra, que se enroscaba alrededor de el torso del niño... Sí, realmente aterrador.

Lo malo era que el chico había quedado tan traumatizado, que no podía hablar...

Desde el suceso con aquel niño, todos los niñitos tenían miedo, así que no mentían para nada en ese pueblo. Eran muy honestos... pero esa honestidad llegaba a un punto tan exageradamente insoportable...

Los niños ya estaban hartos del miedo, así que llamaron a Aang para que los salvara... ah, ¿no les dije que Aang también tiene complejo de héroe?

Pues bien, lo tiene.

Un día, Aang llegó al pueblo a buscar al monstruo. Lo buscó por todo el día, haciendo de todo para encontrarlo, pero no lo hizo. Pareciera como si hubiera sido tragado por la tierra... y así se lo comunicó a los pueblerinos.

—Es que es ahí donde vive. En la tierra —Contestó el chico traumatizado, saliendo por primera vez de su trama.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Aang.

—Porque... porque... cuando salió... —entonces empezó a temblar y volvió al trauma en el cual no habla.

Así que vivía en la tierra... pero... ¿cómo buscar en la tierra?

—Necesito maestros tierra —Dijo Aang después de una noche entera de pensamiento profundo acerca del tema—. ¿Quién se ofrece?

Nadie se ofreció.

—¿Por qué no mejor dice una mentira? Así tal vez lo tome... —Dijo una voz femenina entre las personas.

—¿Mentir? ¿Pero en qué puedo mentir?

Pero la voz no le contestó.

—Mentir... —Repitió Aang—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Soy un maestro fuego!

Nada pasó.

—¿Soy maestro fuego? —Se preguntó a sí mismo Aang... sin conseguir respuesta.

Los pueblerinos lo miraron con miedo, así que Aang decidió decir sus mentiras a sí mismo, lejos de miradas curiosas.

—¡Vivo en un iceberg! —Dijo a la millonésima, pasando por mentiras tontas que no venían al caso... al no pasar nada volteó la cabeza hacia la pequeña casita donde estaba viviendo, y vio el título de ésta: Iceberg—. ¡Maldición! ¡No, no! ¡Yo nunca digo maldiciones, maldición!

Entonces se abrió la tierra...

—¿Eso era todo? —Preguntó Aang antes de ser noqueado por un pedazo de tierra que le dio en la cara por completo.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió que las manos le pesaban. Fue entonces que supo por qué: Estaba cargando a... ¡una figura hecha de piedra! ¡Una persona! ¡No! ¡Un monstruo!

—¡Ah! —Gritó y lo tiró—. Digo... señor monstruo... yo... yo quería decirle que... —Era tan grande... y Aang se sentía como hormiguita a lado de un dinosaurio... aunque los dinosaurios ya se hubieran extinguido... ¡ah! ¡ese no era el tema!—, bueno... la... la gente... —Balbuceó.

—¡¿Por qué me tiraste?! —Preguntó con una voz más... femenina.

—Espera... ¿eres mujer?

—¿Qué? ¿Un monstruo aterrorizante tiene que ser hombre a fuerza? ¡Vaya injusticia! —dijo el monstruo de piedra en lo que se sentaba en el suelo, haciendo una casita. Aang estaba dentro también.

En un movimiento con la mano, cuatro pedazos de tierra salieron disparados hacia Aang, tomando sus manos y pies y fundiéndolos con la pared.

—Por cierto, me llamo Toph, gracias por el interés.

—¿Tienes... tienes nombre? —Dijo Aang, viendo con terror el ambiente en el que estaba.

—¡Claro que tengo nombre! —se levantó y Aang cerró los ojos con fuerza, aprisionando sus párpados con terror—. No te voy a hacer nada, niño —le dijo, y cuando Aang abrió los ojos, el monstruo... o... eso, estaba sentado nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no me has hecho nada? Mentí...

—¿Quieres que te haga algo? —las rocas en su rostro se movieron de una forma que, Aang supuso, parecía ser una sonrisa burlona.

—¡No, no! —se apuró a contradecir—. Es sólo que... bueno, yo pensé que me harías algo... porque nunca platicas con tus... bueno... victimas... ¿o sí?

—No —admitió—. Pero tú eres especial. Tú querías verme, y vaya que te tardaste... —movió un pie y una mesita apareció frente a ella; subió los pies y los entrecruzó de una forma extraña... (Vamos, todo es extraño, ¡es un monstruo de piedra!) —. Hubo unas mentiras que dijiste que me dieron tanta risa... eres patético, ¿sabes?

—Gracias —Contestó él, aunque sin saber por qué.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¡¿Para qué me querías ver?!

—Ya te lo estaba diciendo... los pueblerinos... bueno, ellos no quieren que... ya sabes, les hagas daño a los niños que mienten...

—Les hago un favor a los desagradecidos... nunca están contentos, antes darían cualquier cosa para que sus hijos no mintieran, ¿ahora quieren que mientan?

—No..., no..., no es eso. Ellos sólo quieren que tú dejes de lastimar a los niños...

—Pero no les hago nada... vaya, que sí, uno que otro rasguño... o como tú, les dejo un ojo morado... pero nada más... además, ¿cómo quieren que aprendan los niños? Hay veces que la violencia es la única manera...

—No, no lo es. La violencia nunca es la respuesta —Aang en su momento de inspiración.

—¿Ah, no? Dime, esos niños dejaron de mentir, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero eso no prueba nada...

—¡Claro que sí! —Dijo Toph, enderezándose en su lugar—. Si no hubieran visto a aquel niño que dejé en el barranco, ahora estarían mintiendo.

—No...

—Sí...

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡Ah, ya! —Dijo Aang, después de unas quince veces de lo mismo—. A todo esto... ¿cómo es que sabes si mienten o no?

—Tengo un don —Contestó simplemente.

—¿Qué clase de don?

—Amm... ¿Sé cuando las personas mienten? —Sarcasmo.

—Pero cómo lo haces, es lo que quiero saber...

—Confórmate con saber que soy la mejor maestra tierra que hay —Sonrió.

—¿Entonces... entonces no eres así?

—Oh, claro que no... Ésta era la única forma en la que no me reconocerían los demás niños... además, si me pongo la tierra encima, es más divertido —Sonrió otra vez.

—¿Puedo ver cómo eres? —Preguntó Aang, tímido.

—¿Para qué? —Contestó Toph secamente—. ¿Para que cuando me veas en el pueblo, me señales como el monstruo y así te tachen de héroe? No, no...

—No... —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo sólo quiero ver cómo eres...

Toph lo miró fijamente. O eso pareció, pues como tenía tanta roca encima... En fin, se levantó y, como si la tierra fuera agua, se le fue resbalando.

—Ahora que lo pienso —Dijo ella, mientras la tierra se resbalaba de su cuerpo– Si me llegaras a delatar, nadie te creería. ¿Tú podrías creer que la ciega del pueblo es el monstruo? —Terminó, quitándose el pelo de la cara y dando a ver sus ojos grises.

—¿Estás... ciega?

—Sí... orgullosamente ciega, niño —Lo soltó—. Ahora, si le llegas a decir a alguien que...

—No lo haré —Repitió por milésima vez—. Pero tú tienes que hacer algo por mí a cambio.

—Ya te dije que no me podrás amenazar, nadie te creerá...

—Sí lo harán, creeme —Sonrió, aunque se dio cuenta tarde de que ella no se daría cuenta.

—No sonrías —Lo regañó, y la sonrisa de Aang desapareció.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—Tu voz dice mucho de ti —Sonrió—. Sé que quieres que deje en paz a los niños... pero ese era mi pasatiempo, así que si me consigues otro, dejo a los niños en paz.

—¿Tenemos un trato, señorita? —Le tendió la mano, aunque no estuviera seguro de si lo veía o no.

—No me llames así —Lo regañó nuevamente, y le dio la mano—. ¿Cuál será mi nuevo pasatiempo?

—Ya lo verás...

Días después se fundaron las Luchas en el pueblo, donde muchos maestros tierra combatían entre ellos para ver quién era el mejor destruyendo al otro. Una niña ciega era la campeona invicta.

Del monstruo... nunca más se supo. Aang fue gratificado con muchas cosas, de las cuales tuvo que dar para hacer las luchas en el pueblo.

Y Aang y Toph... bien… digamos que son una pareja... extraña.

*****

**N/a: **Bien... eso fue todo por hoy. No sé que agregar... sólo espero que les haya gustado :) Bien, gracias por leer... nos vemos en el siguiente ^^.


	3. Sokkla

**N/a:** ¡Buaa! Mi situación es un desastre... estuve escribiendo como la loca todo el día de hoy porque tuve la semana ocupada... y para acabarla, el viernes no agarró el internet aquí... así que estuve sin internet todo un día *triste*. En fin, este es un drabble, creo que es el único drabble, y si no, pues... bueh, sólo confórmense con que es éste es drabble *sonrisa colgate*

**Tema:** Edad Media/Épico

**Ship:** Sokkla

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes son míos, le pertenecen a Brian y Michael :D

*****

Caminó por un oscuro pasillo en aquel enorme castillo suyo.

Dio una vuelta, esperando ver algo, o alguien... pero no había nada.

Sólo estaba ella, sola.

No entendía por qué se sentía así. Ella siempre había sido fría, siempre había estado sola. Y así era feliz.

Claro que tiempo atrás también conoció una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

Lo peor era que no debía hacerlo. Era una princesa, él era un prisionero.

Entonces, ¿por qué amaba sentirse así? Sentir el peligro correr por su espalda cuando sus brazos la rodeaban. Sentir el calor del fuego que ambos poseían cuando sus labios se rozaban...

Pero él no era maestro fuego, y se lo repetía miles de veces...

Aunque no sirviera de nada.

Aunque las paredes que los rodeaban, frías y lúgubres, se sintieran totalmente diferentes cuando estaban juntos.

Y aunque estuviera sola, justo como ahora, en aquel pasillo, sabía que siempre la acompañaría. Siempre lo haría.

Siempre sus ojos azules estarían ahí, en su mente.

Si no podía tenerlo, si él no la podía tener... al menos esos simples recuerdos perdurarían por siempre.

*****

**N/a: **Buu... está... extraño. Espero que les haya gustado :)


	4. Maiko

**N/a:** Este me lo beteó mi 'manita Ruby... ya lo tenía hecho, es el único que no escribí ahorita.

**Tema:** Colonial/Leyenda

**Ship:** Maiko

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, les pertenecen a Brian y Michael...

******

Cuenta la leyenda, que en una lejana parte de la Nación del Fuego, una chica era terriblemente infeliz.

Sus padres estaban en una buena posición económica, eran unidos y todo parecía siempre estar en orden. Pero aún así la chica se sentía vacía, sin sentido alguno ni nada que pudiera valerle la pena.

No le importaba nada; había veces en las que no pensaba en nada… Solamente se quedaba sola, viendo por el balcón que ofrecía su habitación, esperando por algo, lo que fuera, que la trajera a la realidad, a la vida.

Porque Mai, la chica, no sentía estar viva.

Pero parecía ser que no era la única.

Un chico, un muchacho que había sufrido mucho toda su infancia, soportando los terribles abusos de su padre, también sentía estar sin vida.

Él tenía esperanzas, tenía sueños..., claro que en una forma diferente a los de Mai. Era listo, era talentoso, era muy buena persona, pero él no se sentía cómodo consigo mismo. Sentía que le faltaban cosas, además del amor de su familia, algo más... algo que no podía conseguir.

Quería encontrarlo. Se alejó de su familia (más por sobrevivencia que otra cosa) y buscó. Buscó aquello que le faltaba, eso que su corazón anhelaba infinitamente.

Unos de esos días en lo que uno está aburrido en su casa, o en el caso de Mai, en su posada, y no se tiene nada que hacer... a Mai sólo se le ocurrió una cosa: salir.

Un milagro, si les soy franca. Mai nunca salía de su casa, mucho menos en estos tiempos donde no sabes qué podrías encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina. Era una de las razones por las cuales estaba tan pálida...

Pero la verdad, ella era como una hoja seca. No le encontraba sentido a la vida, ni a la razón por la cual ella se encontraría ahí, si no lo deseaba... y para nada que lo hacía.

En fin, como sigue la leyenda, Mai caminó por todo el pueblo... dando vueltas y vueltas con una de sus criadas, Ty Lee, detrás de ella en todo el tiempo.

Pero no encontraba nada interesante, nada llamativo. Nada que tomara sus ojos por sorpresa e hiciera que su corazón viviera al fin. Nada, ni nadie harían que la chica de piedra, la chica que lo tiene todo pero no quiere nada, pudiera sentir algo...

Claro que, si les cuento esto, es porque algo pasó. Efectivamente, Zuko (el chico soñador), se encontraba en ese mismo lugar. No puedo decirles qué lugar es, porque nunca me lo contaron, yo sólo cuento la leyenda como la tengo entendida.

Él seguía buscando ese "algo" que necesitaba. Ese algo... o alguien.

Si les soy honesta (tal como lo fue mi madre, y su madre, y la madre de mi madre... bueno, ustedes entienden), la primera vez que Zuko vio a Mai... no sintió nada.

La vio como otra más de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Pero Mai... ¡Oh, Mai sí sintió algo! Sintió como si algo al fin la trajera de vuelta a éste planeta y le abriera los ojos de golpe.

Sintió cómo su corazón latía con fiereza, y sus manos empezaban a sudar. También percibió el nerviosismo que su cuerpo experimentaba. Sentía que era una tonta por no haberse arreglado al menos esos cabellos tan maltrechos que tenía. También se sentía estúpida, sentía que si se acercaba, con la fama que tenía en su pequeño pueblo, la ignoraría por completo...

Así que hizo exactamente lo que una mujer tiene que hacer en esos casos...

Se fue.

Así es, se fue. Zuko no se percató de eso; ni siquiera se percató de... nada.

Sí, es estúpido, lo sé. ¿Cómo alguien que está buscando algo no se percata de que nuestra otra protagonista se acababa de ir?

Pues sí, Zuko era estúpido en aquel momento.

Mai asomaba la cabeza todos los días. Sabía que se veía como una estúpida, pero no le importaba. Era tan fácil para ella hacer como si las cosas no le importaran, que esto no fue la excepción.

Claro que sus padres se percataron del cambio en su pequeña hija. Cuenta la leyenda que trataron, por todos los medios que tienen los padres que olvidan hablar con su hija, de buscar la razón por la cual su hija lucía tal cambio.

Contrataron detectives (sí, niños y niñas, ya existían detectives en la época colonial... si no, ¿cómo explican tantas cosas que se dicen en las leyendas? Alguien tuvo que investigarlas... no cualquier persona contaría su historia para que fuera contada por generaciones...), también trataron de meter espías en la vida de Mai, pero ella estaba tan apegada a Ty Lee que sus padres hicieron una locura aún mayor.

Trataron de convertir a su amiga en su espía. La hicieron ver a un especialista en espías secretos de tiempos coloniales para que le explicara qué hacer. Claro que antes de que el plan tomara efecto, Ty Lee les contó de Zuko sin tener que hacer todo el espionaje.

Sus padres lo buscaron e hicieron que pasara tiempo con Mai. Le hicieron creer a Mai que ellos habían escogido a Zuko porque lo veían como un chico perfectamente creado para ella. Y sí, se lo dijeron con él ahí.

Pero no importó. Al poco tiempo, y conociendo a Mai, Zuko se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

Primero: Que seguía sin sentir nada por ella, pero hacía todo esto porque sabía que podría llegar a amarla algún día... si dejaba de ser tan fría.

Segundo: Que estando con Mai y su familia, llenaba ese vacío dentro de él. Era lo que estaba buscando desde un principio, y él estaba agradecido de haber conocido a los padres de Mai.

Pasó el tiempo de una forma tan caprichosa... cuando querían pasar tiempo juntos, pareciera que el reloj estaba en su contra, y aceleraba el tiempo de forma atroz... y viceversa.

Poco a poco Zuko fue admitiendo que Mai no estaba del todo mal... y que, aunque fuera fría y extraña, había algo en sus ojos cada que cruzaban la mirada. También que, la primera vez que la besó, sintió cómo un calor reconfortante le cubría el pecho por completo, y lo hizo sentir tan bien...

Tal vez estaba enamorado... o tal vez estaba empezando a quererla. De una u otra forma, ellos se complementaban, o eso decían todos.

La leyenda termina con el día que se casaron... sé que faltaría el felices para siempre, pero... bueno, en el matrimonio no siempre todo es color de rosa, ¿no? Claro que, siendo maestros fuego... sería rojo...

*****

**N/a:** ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¡Espero les haya gustado ^^!


	5. Haru Lee

**N/a: **ANTES QUE NADA: Yo no tenía una reverenda idea de cómo hacer un fluffie dark, así que hice esto... espero que al menos se parezca... un poquito. Y sí, Ty Lee es modelo (?), jaja...

**Tema:** Edad Contemporánea/Fluffie Dark

**Ship:** Haru Lee

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ni siquiera uno de los personajes, todos les pertenecen a Brian y a Michael x)

*****

Él la había visto más de un millón de veces.

Bueno, ella era modelo... la mejor modelo, según Haru.

Pero Ty Lee parecía algo tan irreal... algo tan sublime, que cada que estaban cerca, Haru se sentía el más estúpido de todos.

Su sonrisa... su mirada... el vaivén de su coleta cuando volteaba la cabeza en distintas direcciones. Su risa, su encanto, su elasticidad, su facilidad para trabajar con la cámara...

Haru nunca había tenido mejor modelo.

Había sido fotógrafo desde hacía pocos años, trabajando en diferentes temas, pero desde que se enamoró de una chica que quería ser modelo, buscó trabajo en ése lugar.

Trató por todos los medios ser aceptado, una vez intentó tomarle fotos a la chica que lo tenía loco, y la aceptaron a ella antes que a él.

Sí, la suerte de Haru no era buena. Mucho menos después, cuando la chica ésta se deshizo de él.

No estaba triste, al contrario, cuando lo abandonó tomó las mejores fotos que la industria jamás había visto. Y lo contrataron en un santiamén.

Había conocido toda clase de modelos en estos años. Y ninguna era cómo ella. Ninguna sabía exactamente cómo moverse cómo ella, ninguna sabía cómo reír cómo ella, ninguna sacaba las fotos cómo lo hacía ella.

Era tan hermosa... tan dulce... tan... perfecta.

Haru se asustaba sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de estar enamorado de Ty Lee. O tal vez en la posibilidad de que ella no lo quisiera.

Ese día en particular tenía una sesión de fotos con ella, iba a patrocinar la imagen de la nueva ropa de Isabella Bella, una marca reconocida que sólo aceptaba a Ty Lee desde que vieron las fotos que Haru le había tomado en otra sesión de fotos.

Ésta vez era ropa deportiva. Isabella Bella apenas estaba empezando con el mercado deportivo, así que esperaban que con Ty Lee todo saliera a la perfección. Y dentro de sí mismo, Haru sabía que así sería.

—¡Hola, Haru! —Lo saludó desde la entrada, con esa sonrisa radiante que siempre se posaba en sus labios.

—Hola, Ty —La saludó él, tratando por todos los medios de concentrarse en la cámara, no en ella ni la pequeña mini falda que traía puesta—. ¿Lista para hoy?

—Más que lista —Sonrió.

—Perfecto... entonces —Haru acomodó el lente de la cámara—, los de Isabella Bella trajeron el vestuario, está acá atrás, para que te cambies ya.

—Oki doki, señor —Dijo ella, mientras pasaba detrás de él por la ropa. Haru sintió cómo su piel se erizaba.

—Ya te dije que no me llames "señor", no soy tan viejo —Trató de decir naturalmente, al tiempo que la miraba caminar.

—Ya lo sé, Haru... —Ella volteó—. Pero yo puedo llamarte como quiera —Dijo con una seguridad que para Haru eso era cierto.

—Vete a cambiar —Ambos sonrieron.

Cada conjunto que Ty Lee se ponía hacía que Haru se sintiera en otro mundo. El sólo ver la anatomía de su cuerpo lo volvía loco. Ahora con pequeños conjuntos de ropa "deportiva" lo llevaban un poco más allá.

Se sentía sucio, no debía pensar así.

—Vamos, ahora dame otra sonrisa... Ajá, así... —Decía.

Era tan genial para él ver cómo ella obedecía cada una de sus órdenes. Su mente fue un poco más lejos y se imaginó ordenándole que lo besara... ya la simple idea de algo más tendría que venir sola...

—¿Así? ¿Haru? ¡Haru! —Ty Lee pasaba su mano enfrente de sus ojos—. ¡Despierta, niño!

—Antes era señor... ¿ahora soy niño? —Bromeó él. Y ella le dio un puñetazo suave en el brazo.

—Deja de jugar... tenemos que tomar las fotos, recuerda.

—Sí, señora...

Ty Lee sólo sonrió nuevamente. Se puso detrás de aquella pantalla verde fosforescente con la que tenían que trabajar.

Era lo que detestaba Haru de Isabella Bella. Ahora querían trabajar con fotomontajes, y la edición de éstos (tanto cómo el resultado de las fotos), ya no dependían de él.

Si fuera por él, toda una pantalla estaría cubierta por el rostro de Ty Lee. De la chica alegre, trabajadora, y amable que tenía frente a él.

—¡Haru! ¡Toma las fotos! —Lo regañó de nuevo.

—Perdona... simplemente... creo que hoy estoy en otro mundo.

—De eso no hay duda... Sólo asegúrate que las fotos queden bien —Sonrió en forma de juego.

—Sí, sí.

Todas las sesiones de fotos eran igual. Siempre tomaban las fotos solos. Solamente él y ella, solos, en una habitación...

¿Cómo no pensar en cosas estúpidas si se encontraban así siempre?

Haru hacía un esfuerzo más allá de sí mismo para controlarse... aunque sabía que muy pronto tal vez no lo lograría, y todo se iría al... bueno, ya saben.

Pero si eso pasaba (que iba a pasar), él esperaba que Ty Lee al menos estuviera ahí, si no era como su novia (que era por lo que rezaba cada noche), al menos cómo su amiga.

Y así él sería feliz.

O lo esperaba...

*****

**N/a: **Bien... Isabella Bella no tiene nada que ver con Twilight, me dí cuenta de eso cuando ya había acabado el shot, así que ya no lo cambié. La verdad lo hice así porque me pareció gracioso como se oía xD. Gracias por leer xP


	6. Zutara

**N/a:** ¡Oh, este me encantó! Lo hice basado en mi canción favorita de Katy Perry (xD), Mannequin. No es exactamente igual a la canción, pero fue en lo que me basé (y lo que estuve oyendo mientras lo hacía) para el shot. Espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal me gustó mucho...

**Tema:** Futurista/Sci Fi

**Ship:** Zutara

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Michael y Brian xD || Mannequin (c) Katy Perry

*****

Katara se encontraba en su trabajo, una pequeña reparadora de máquinas.

No entendía cómo había terminado ahí, pero hacía su trabajo con gusto, arreglando máquinas viejas, a veces tenía la suerte de trabajar con los más nuevos modelos del mercado.

Como fuera, ella casi siempre se la vivía ahí. No tenía a donde ir, su hermano siempre estaba fuera de la ciudad, siempre que regresaba tenía una nueva nave, y nuevos artefactos que descomponía en su camino. Y como todo hermano, se los dejaba a ella para repararlos.

La verdad Katara no se quejaba, de un tiempo acá disfrutaba arreglar cosas. Sabía que sería más divertido crearlas, pero de poquito en poquito se las arreglaba fenomenalmente.

La empresa donde trabajaba la conocía a la perfección, y para Katara eran como su segunda familia. Y la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba dentro del establecimiento, incluso cuando cerraban.

Tenía metas; una de ellas era siempre terminar lo que empezaba. Como sus reparaciones. Siempre se le asignaba una máquina a cada trabajador, y si no la acababa ese día, continuaba el siguiente. Pero Katara siempre quería acabar el mismo día que empezó.

Era una manía que disfrutaba.

La paz que reinaba en el establecimiento cuando no había nadie era genial. Sólo se escuchaban los movimientos que ella realizaba, y el sonido de uno que otro aparato en reparación.

Realmente lo disfrutaba.

Un día como otros, se le asignó este modelo. Un K600WZ, un robot viejo. En algún tiempo era el mejor de todos, pero ahora era una máquina obsoleta que su dueña, una señora ya mayor, no quería tirar. No hablaba, sólo hacía cosas. Era monótono, ninguna actualización se le podía aplicar. Y era tedioso, porque sólo se movía de un lado a otro.

La misma dueña del robot fue quien se lo entregó. Le dijo que lo quería cómo a su propio hijo, y que se lo encargaba mucho.

—Señora, no le pasará nada...

—Oh, por favor... dime Ursa —Sonrió, mostrando la dentadura de metal que estaba de moda—. Y ya sé que no le pasará nada. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo estimo mucho, mi hija Azula piensa que quiero más a Zuko —Señaló al robot— que a ella, pero eso es una equivocación... sí, señor. Zuko es un robot, pero tiene tanto tiempo conmigo, que simplemente no puedo deshacerme de él.

—¿Zuko? Le... ¿Le puso nombre a un robot viejo?

—Oh, no es un robot viejo. Es sólo que ya han inventado nuevos artefactos; pero Zuko es especial. Puede no hablar, pero entiende perfectamente todo lo que ocurra a su alrededor... ¿Puedo confiártelo, cierto?

—Ya le dije que sí, señora... digo, Ursa —Katara sonrió, no pudo evitarlo.

—Gracias, cariño —Le respondió la señora alejándose.

—Así que Zuko —Dijo Katara mientras daba vuelta para observarlo mejor—. Espero que nos llevemos bien, señor...

Se dio la vuelta para ir por su material, y no pudo ver cómo el robot inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

—Bien —Dijo, poniendo las cosas sobre la mesa—, veamos cuál es el problema, ¿de acuerdo? —Katara se sintió estúpida. Nunca antes le había hablado a ningún robot, ni siquiera a los nuevos que sabían entablar conversación con los humanos...

¿Entonces por qué lo hacía?

Subió la cabeza para observarlo mejor. Si fuera humano, definitivamente saldría con él. No sabía que los K600WZ eran apuestos... Esperen, ¿acababa de decir que un robot era apuesto?

Negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa estúpida se empezaba a formar en sus labios. No sabía que había desayunado aquel día, pero seguramente fue algo que estaba mal hecho.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sokka acababa de llegar a la casa, y él había hecho el desayuno... Entonces sí hubo algo...

Comenzó a checar lo básico.

Realmente estaba viejo. Todo su sistema era un desastre... Bueno, en lo que actualidad se refiere...

Trató de reparar lo más común y sencillo en aquel momento. Pero desde aquella vez que había visto sus ojos miel sintió algo extraño...

Se sentía cada vez más estúpida, pero no podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando. Iba más allá diciéndole cosas acerca de su sistema, o lo mucho que lamentaba que no pudiera hablar.

Pero, ¿por qué lo lamentaba? Era sólo una máquina... un robot.

Y era un robot viejo, que no podía hablar, que era anticuado, que sólo servía para ir de un lado a otro...

No tenía sentido lamentarlo...

Una idea loca cruzó su mente, ¿y si lo desarmaba? Podía buscar algo, lo que sea que no aceptaba las actualizaciones, y así cambiarlo y reemplazarlo con lo más nuevo y sofisticado... así hablaría y podría hacer más cosas que de otro modo no podría.

No... No estaría bien hacerlo. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, Ursa quería al callado Zuko. Sería como quitarle algo que ama...

No, _sería_ quitarle algo que ama.

Aunque... podría probar, ¿no?

¡Sólo una pequeña prueba! No pasaría nada... no tenía porqué pasar algo.

Sería un experimento. Nada más. No era que Katara quisiera intentar hacerlo hablar para así comprobar que no amaba eso.

¡Amar un robot!

Era imposible... mucho más tomando en cuenta que acababa de conocerlo... ¡Conocerlo! ¡Sólo era un robot!

¿Y si realmente lo amaba?

No, eso no era posible. Simplemente imposible.

Sería no profesional, y sería una tontería, una estupidez.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras miraba a Zuko. Pero en serio era guapo... y era callado, así que no se quejaría nunca... También se veía que si hablara sería un robot amable...

¡¿Pero qué cosas estaba pensando?!

En primera... todos los robots son amables... se suponía que estaban hechos para así serlo.

¡Oh, pero de qué hablo!

Katara no sentía nada por ese robot. No, no y no.

Siguió trabajando, arreglando las partes descompuestas, y las que estaban sin usar. Sin quererlo miraba hacia arriba y se encontraba con sus ojos abiertos (Bueno, no se puede dormir a un robot) mirándola fijamente.

¿La estaba mirando o sus ojos sólo estaban colocados encima de ella?

Volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo. Era lo que tenía que hacer; de todas formas, acabaría con él esa misma noche, y la mañana siguiente se iría con Ursa. Y nunca lo volvería a ver.

Nunca lo volvería a ver... Levantó la cabeza (otra vez) y ahí se encontraba él, mirándola nuevamente.

¿Se supone que sería así siempre?

—No sé qué es lo que ocurre —Le confesó—. Pero después de mañana no te volveré a ver, así que tengo que trabajar. ¿Entiendes?

Ahora sí lo vio, una pequeña inclinación de cabeza proveniente de Zuko.

—Gracias —Contestó, algo incómoda.

Zuko volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

—¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? —Preguntó, divertida.

Ésta vez Zuko negó con la cabeza.

Y Katara rió. Acarició el viejo pedazo de metal que tenía por brazo en señal de apreciación y siguió con su trabajo.

Más rápido de lo que pensó cerraron el establecimiento. Y ahora sí, estaba sola y podía hacer lo que quisiera con Zuko.

Y ésta vez fue el momento decisivo, ¿lo desarmaba o lo dejaba como estaba?

Sería un riesgo grande si lo desarmaba...

—Mira, estaba pensando en desarmarte —Le dijo a Zuko—, y así remover lo que sea que no te permite actualizarte —Zuko solamente se le quedaba viendo, y Katara comprendió que debía seguir hablando—. De esa forma puedo intentar instalarte actualizaciones, y así hacer que hables. También puedo intentar unas aplicaciones para tu rostro y así podrías hacer muecas...

Se calló de golpe. Estaba pensando demasiado. ¿Por qué le importaba si hacía muecas o no? Era una tontería.

—¿Actualizaciones? ¿Muecas? ¿Quieres cambiar por completo a este robot, Katara? —Iroh, el dueño del establecimiento había regresado y se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Yo... yo... ¿Por qué regresaste? —Le espetó, confundida.

—Me temo que se me olvidaron algunos artefactos que necesito en mi casa —Dijo, mirándola sonriendo—. ¿Y tú? Quieres cambiar un robot sin siquiera consultarlo con la dueña.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que no me dio su consentimiento?

—Porque te acabo de escuchar decirle a este robot que estabas "pensando" en desarmarlo —Remarcó las comillas con los dedos—. Si hubieras tenido el permiso de la dueña, simplemente lo hubieras hecho. Cierto... —Se quedó un momento pensativo, y Katara se sintió más nerviosa—, tú nunca le hablas a ninguno de los robots con los que has trabajado. ¿Qué hace diferente a éste?

—No habla —Fue lo primero que llegó a su mente.

—Oh, ya veo... Con razón querías ponerle actualizaciones para que hablara —Sonrió, y Katara no pudo evitar ruborizarse—. No te preocupes, es sólo que no es normal que tú le hables a tus "trabajos".

—Lo sé, lo sé... —Katara suspiró—. Bien, supongo que entonces tendré que terminar de arreglarlo para mañana en la mañana.

—Así es —Dijo Iroh mientras iba a su oficina.

Katara miró a Zuko; no podía estar enamorada, es más, ¿cómo fue que se le ocurrió tal cosa?

¿Acaso lo sintió?

No, no pudo...

—Bien, Katara —Iroh salió de su oficina con varios objetos en los brazos, caminó un paso y estuvo a punto de caerse, entonces Zuko casi corrió a ayudarle—. Oh, gracias... muchacho —Le sonrió a Zuko mientras éste salía con sus cosas—. Creo que sí me gustaría saber qué piensa. Pero para eso te tardarías más, Katara.

—Pero valdría la pena, ¿no, señor?

—¿Estarías dispuesta a tardarte más de un día por un robot? Definitivamente tiene algo especial.

Katara negó con la cabeza sonriendo al tiempo que Iroh salía de la tienda; vio cómo Zuko dejó las cosas arriba de su nave para ayudarlo a subir a ella. Luego le entregó las cosas con sumo cuidado e hizo su repetida inclinación de cabeza.

No pudo evitar sentir ternura.

Salió por Zuko, y lo llevó adentro.

—Entonces, creo que mejor hablo con tu dueña. Ella me dirá si realmente quiere que hables —Le sonrió—. Pero... —Lo miró dubitativa— ¿tú quieres hablar?

Zuko simplemente se le quedó viendo... como siempre.

—Ya veo —Dijo ella y luego comenzó a reir.

Lo sentó en la mesa mientras ella iba por sus cosas.

—Creo que entonces te veré mañana —Le dijo.

Guardó todo en su lugar, y luego se paró frente a él.

Acarició su rostro y se sintió impotente. No podía saber qué sentía, o si al menos sentía algo. Tal vez ella sí sentía algo. Acercó su cabeza a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo algo extraño moverse en su estómago.

Cuando se apartó de él corrió por su mochila y se fue de ahí.

Al salir comenzó a llover. Corrió por las calles sintiéndose más extraña que nunca. Contando todo el día previo.

Sólo esperaba que no saliera del establecimiento. No podría, ella lo había cerrado con llave. No había forma de salir.

¿Cómo haría para verlo el día siguiente?

Esa era una duda que la acompañó por el resto del camino. Al llegar a casa Sokka la recibió sorprendido. Era la primera vez que llegaba temprano.

—Mañana continuaré con Zuko.

—¿Zuko? —Fue lo único que preguntó, aunque tenía muchísimas más preguntas. Cómo la más importante: ¿Acababa de decir que mañana seguiría con un trabajo? Eso era nuevo.

—Ajá, un robot K600WZ, su dueña lo llamó así —Dijo estirando los brazos. Se talló los ojos y bostezó—. Creo que iré a dormir, mañana me espera un largo día.

—Claro... —Contestó su hermano.

Pero Katara no pudo dormir esa noche. Necesitaba verlo, aunque supiera que faltaban pocas horas para regresar a su trabajo.

Toda la noche la pasó en vela recordando el beso, y cómo se había sentido.

¿Era posible amar a un robot?

Parecía que Katara lo hacía... y en el fondo deseaba que él también la quisiera, al menos un poco...

Aunque no fuera un hombre, tan sólo un robot.

*****

**N/a:** Sí, cómo que lo dejé inconcluso... pero así me gustó. Iba a seguirle, pero todavía me faltaba el rompecannon y pues... tenía que escribir. Lo que sí fue una copiadera (¡¡plagio!!) es el final... es parecido a la canción. Una parte dice: "'Cause you're not a man, you're just a mannequin" que se puede interpretar cómo la última frase (oración, lo que sea xD). Espero que les haya gustado... ¡En éste me dejan review porque me dejan review! ¡Quiero saber qué opinan! :)


	7. Kataang

**N/a: **¡Wa! ¡Amo la música! xD. Me ayudó en este shot... aunque no tenga nadita de nada que ver con lo que a continuación le presento, me ayudó a seguir. También éste me gustó mucho (tomando en cuenta que es rompecannon y que es Kataang), así que espero que les guste a ustedes también :D

**Tema:** Rompe Cannon

**Ship:** Kataang

**Disclaimer:** Avatar, The Last Airbender (c) Brian Konietzko, Michael Di Martino || You're beautiful (c) James Blunt

*****

Cuántas historias existen en este pequeño pueblo.

Desde cuentos fantasiosos para los niños, leyendas urbanas de amor prohibido para los jóvenes, hasta los mitos más aburridos para los mayores.

Las chicas piensan que los hombres no sienten cómo lo hacen ellas.

Y es cierto, ellos no lloran por ver una película de amor pegajoso que termina siendo odiosamente empalagosa y aburrida.

Pero varias de ellas se cuestionaban el hecho de que un chico pueda estar en la Luna por una chica... que sería capaz de hacerlo todo y más por ellas... que cuando la mirara su corazón latiera de una forma terriblemente fuerte, casi con el corazón saliendo de su pecho.

Había una chica que escribía pequeños fragmentos de historias de amor. Todas y cada una de ellas eran de chicos así, enamorados de la mujer que amaban. Y no estoy siendo bromista, ni nada, me refiero a _enamorados_ de ellas.

No simplemente interesados.

Escribía cosas tan hermosas, que hubo un tiempo en que todas las chicas del pueblo querían conseguir un chico que fuera así, que entregara su cuerpo y alma por ellas.

Pero los chicos del pueblo no eran así. Y muchos corazones fueron rotos.

Cómo el de la escritora...

_Tiempo atrás..._

Katara era la chica más amargada del pueblo. Nadie se le acercaba porque con solo una mirada de esos grandes ojos azules podían pasar cosas malas. O simplemente terminabas gravemente herido, pero nada del otro mundo.

Ella escribía, escribía mucho.

Pero escribía cosas terribles, historias escalofriantes, o simples fragmentos de gente muerta que contaban lo que sentía al morir.

Claro que exagerado al mil por ciento.

Nadie nunca supo qué fue lo que la amargó tanto, o si así siempre fue.

Pero definitivamente solo la gente rara leía lo que escribía, y eso la enojaba más, escribiendo cosas peores.

Hasta que un chico llegó al pueblo.

Él encontró varios pedazos de sus historias regadas por el pueblo.

Eran tan... atrapantes. Tan sencillas y escalofriantes.

Pero había algo detrás de todo eso..., eran dramáticas, bien narradas, bien explicadas... cada movimiento que hacía cada persona (o cada muerto) descrito maravillosamente.

Ella tenía un talento que él nunca antes había leído. Y lo atrapó por completo al encontrarla. Al verla, al hablarle y conocerla.

Fue el primer amigo que Katara tuvo.

Pero, mientras más la conocía, y más leía lo que escribía, Aang (el chico) se enamoraba de ella.

Además que era muy hermosa. Aang no podía entender por qué nadie se le acercaba. Era maravillosa.

Era como un ángel. Un hermoso, talentoso y perfecto ángel.

Mientras más la conocía, más la quería, más la necesitaba, más la buscaba. Simplemente para un hola, o para cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera. O tal vez para darle su opinión sobre la última obra de arte que acabara de crear.

Una vez la vio llorar, y se le destruyó el alma.

La observaba, miraba cada movimiento que hacía cuando escribía y así la recordaba cuando no estaba ahí, con él.

Un día se le ocurrió escribir, pero de manera diferente. Algo dramático, pero romántico.

Se lo mostró a su amor, y ella quedó atónita.

Era una confesión de amor. Una clara descripción de los sentimientos que él tenía. Lo que Aang sentía por ella.

—Sé que no soy muy bueno —Se disculpó—, pero quería ver qué pensabas...

—Es hermoso —Dijo Katara, mientras las lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos.

—No, no llores... yo... perdona, sé que es horrible —Aang tomó el pedazo de papel y lo partió en dos.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Lo miró ella mientras lloraba—. ¡Es lo mejor que he leído en mucho tiempo! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Aang! —Tomó los pedazos de papel—. Realmente tienes talento.

Lo abrazó firmemente.

—Si tan sólo yo pudiera escribir así... hacer llorar a la gente que lo lee... hacerlos sentir como... como tú me hiciste sentir...

Lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

—Eres increíble —Le dijo cuando se separaron—. Realmente me hiciste hacer lo que querías.

—¿Qué? —Dijo él, sin entender nada.

—Sé que era una confesión —Dijo suavemente—. Y fue hermosa.

Aang se ruborizó, y Katara lo besó nuevamente.

—Nunca pensé que alguien... que alguien me...

—¿Qué alguien te amara? —Completó él mirándola tiernamente.

—Sí... —Suspiró, y ahora fue ella la que se ruborizó.

Katara y Aang pasaban todo el tiempo juntos desde entonces; Katara se hizo más alegre y comenzó a escribir poesía dramática...

Pero un día su suerte cambió. Aang se enfermó gravemente y no podía salir de su casa.

—Estaré bien, tu sigue escribiendo —Le ordenaba cada que Katara lo iba a ver.

—No puedo escribir sin ti... No quiero que te pase nada —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No me pasará nada... no tiene porqué pasar algo malo —Sonrió y le secó una lágrima que corría por su mejilla—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo... —Dijo entre sollozos.

Pero sí pasó algo. Aang cada vez empeoraba más, y Katara no podía escribir nada porque todas las pequeñas cosas alegres que comenzaba a narrar terminaban en las peores catástrofes. Y no quería que así fuera con ellos dos.

Claro que, por más que se resistió a la idea de que Aang iba a estar bien, no fue así.

Ella se culpaba. Sabía que era su culpa.

Había salido esa mañana a comprar cosas, porque Aang le había dicho por enésima vez que no tenía porqué estar encerrada con él toda su vida. Cruzó la calle para ir al mercado del pueblo, y al llegar vio a varios niños jugando.

Uno de ellos se tropezó y tiró al niño que tenía delante de él. Éste tenía un dibujo en la mano, que salió volando al ser empujado, Katara se quedó viendo el dibujo volando... el papel era tan parecido al que usaban ellos para escribir (bueno, todos usan papel, pero ellos lo traían de un pueblo vecino)... De pronto, el papel se fue, salió del mercado y simplemente se fue. El niño empezó a llorar y Katara lo miró, mientras sentía cómo un agujero se formaba en su pecho.

Tiró las cosas que tenía en las manos y fue corriendo a su casa. Cuando llegó Sokka ya estaba ahí.

—Katara, lo siento mucho... —Fue lo que dijo.

—No... —Intentó entrar, pero Sokka la tomó de los brazos.

—Ya se fue, Katara...

—¡No! —Lo miró, enojada—. ¡Él no se fue a ningún lado! ¡Todavía es muy joven!

—Lo sé, pero se enfermó...

—Todo es mi culpa... mi culpa... —Comenzó a murmurar.

—No, Katara, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿me oyes? De nada...

—¡Sí! ¡Si no hubiera salido, él me diría que no le pasaría nada, entonces no le hubiera pasado nada!

Sokka rió amargamente. Había veces que Katara todavía le parecía una niña...

—Mírame —La volteó—. Las personas mueren, Katara. No puedes hacer nada contra eso.

—¡Pero él era muy joven! —Siguió llorando.

—Lo sé —Repitió.

—¿Por qué me dejó? —Se arrodilló y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Sokka sólo le acariciaba la espalda, mientras ella lloraba y lloraba.

—Él hubiera querido que escribieras —Le dijo después de un rato.

—Lo sé —Contestó ella—. Pero no sé qué escribir.

—¿Qué crees que le hubiera gustado a él? O... ¿qué piensas que lo define más? No sé... ¿alguna vez escribió algo?

—Sí... —Katara comenzó a llorar más—. Me escribió lo que sentía por mí usando otros nombres —Rió lastimeramente.

—Escribe algo así —Le sugirió.

—¿Historias de amor? ¿En serio?

—Dramáticas... Eso es lo que sabes mejor, ¿no?

—Ahora no me quedaría de otra... ya la viví yo —Se secó las lágrimas.

—Entonces varíalo... haz algo distinto. Pero escribe algo, Katara. No has escrito nada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza.

Y desde entonces comenzó a escribir pequeñas historias de chicos que son felices si la mujer que aman lo es. Chicos que no le temen a nada con tal de hacer feliz a la chica que aman... o esos chicos que describen su amor en una carta, todos basándose en él.

En Aang.

¿Si se recuperó? No lo sé... ella dice que sí, pero hay veces en las noches que se pueden oír sus sollozos.

Tal vez Aang no sintió lo que ella escribía antes cuando murió, pero de que Katara se conecta con él escribiendo, haciendo todas estas pequeñas historias de versiones de Aang enamorados de ella, definitivamente los une de nuevo.

Aunque no fuera en lo físico, ellos siempre estarían juntos.

*****

**N/a: **Bien, con éste termino toda la Semana Shipping ^^. Repito, como siempre: Espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por leerme, y gracias por dejar review (si lo hicieron xD). No sé, creo que no tengo comentarios en éste... sólo espero los suyos. Gracias, ¡hasta siempre! :)


End file.
